


Can’t Take My Eyes Off You

by raykkenoha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Drinking, Family, Fluff, HP Next Gen Fest 2019, Harry Potter Next Generation, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Past Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Summer Vacation, Thirsty Scorpius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-12-31 08:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raykkenoha/pseuds/raykkenoha
Summary: While staying with the Potters during the summer, Scorpius struggles with the Adonis that is James Potter.





	Can’t Take My Eyes Off You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I really hope you guys like this fic!
> 
> I want to thank K for betaing this and for all the helpful insights, and M for putting up with me and my brainstorming, I love you guys! Last but not least, I want to thank the mods for running this amazing fest!

After their Seventh Year at Hogwarts was over, Albus invited Scorpius to spend the final days of summer with the Potters in Mallorca, which was famous in the Muggle world for its beautiful beaches and in the wizarding world for its magical delights. 

Scorpius was very excited, even though he knew it was going to be a bittersweet vacation since it was a goodbye of sorts. He and Al had spent seven years in Slytherin together, and now Al was going to Egypt for his Curse-Breaker training while Scorpius was going to stay in London to study at St Mungos.

They had seen each other a lot over the summer, but this was going to be their last holiday together before the start of their adult life.

...

In the first day all they did was ride in a boat to see the hidden magical islands nearby and later settle in the house.

Mr and Mrs Potter chose the biggest suite in the third floor, Lily and James each got rooms in the second floor, which left the room in the first floor for Albus and Scorpius.

Scorpius knew they did this because they thought he and Al were dating, and he found it hilarious; they did date during a month in Fifth year, and boy, it was a mess. They did enjoy each other’s body and they still love each other very much, but they agreed that what they felt wasn’t really romantic.

“I love that your parents never thought to ask if we’re really dating,” Scorpius said as he drops his bags in one of the twin beds. “They just assume.”

“It’s probably due to that time James caught us snogging in Fifth year,” Al shrugged.

“I wonder why he told them directly instead of talking to you.”

“I think he was trying to prepare them for when I told them about our relationship, which is kind of fucked up.”

“Gryffindors,” Scorpius rolled his eyes and Al nodded in agreement.

...

It was almost three AM, and Scorpius was sitting on one of the couches with Al while James sat on the other. After dinner they had decided to sit in the living room and drink some beer. Lily, who wasn’t allowed to drink yet, got bored from their chat and went to her room a little before midnight.

Scorpius felt light-headed, and every time his eyes landed on James, somehow he looked even hotter. The hazel eyes, short dark hair, tanned skin, squared jaw… It was a dangerous combo, and Scorpius couldn't stop looking. He didn't quite remember the last time he saw James off of the pitch; every time he went to the Potters in the past few months, James had either been out training or away for a game.

Now, with all the staring, James was probably thinking Scorpius was weird, but Scorpius’s drunk mind didn’t really care.

“_Scorps_,” Al drawled, drunk as all hell and leaning on Scorpius’s shoulder. “Why doesn’t she like me?” Al was whining about his crush, Vanya Zabini. 

James raised an eyebrow in confusion. Scorpius rolled his eyes.

“Because you’re annoying and a bad kisser.” 

Al pushed him; James snorted a laugh.

“I’m _not_ a bad kisser, what the hell?” Al threw a pillow at James. “Stop laughing you moron! He’s lying!” 

“Of course he is,” James was laughing harder now.

Al pouted, and Scorpius pinched his cheek.

“She doesn’t know you’re a bad kisser yet, so you should work on not being so annoying.”

“_You_ are a bad kisser!” 

“You know I’m not” Scorpius winked, and Albus huffed.

“Fuck you,” Al said, but snuggled up to Scorpius again.

James was so quiet Scorpius thought he’d dozed off, but when he turned to him, he sported a curious expression.

“Is everything okay?” Scorpius asked, worried. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yes,” he said. “I just…” His frown deepened. “I thought you guys were together.”

Scorpius blinked, then it was his turn to snort a laugh.

“I love it that your family never thought to ask us if we’re really dating,” he said. “Al and I broke up in Fifth year, actually.”

James’s eyes widened.

“What? That’s bollocks!”

“We only dated for like a month, but we still love each other,” he added. “As friends, obviously.”

James hummed but said nothing.

Al started snoring, and Scorpius figured that was the time to go to sleep, otherwise they wouldn’t be able to go out touristing tomorrow, so he bid James good night and levitated Al to their room.

...

Al was still snoring when Scorpius woke up.

For a house as big as the one they rented, it sure lacked in the bathroom department. It had the ensuite on the third floor, one bathroom on the second floor, and a lavabo on the first floor. 

Scorpius grabbed a towel and walked to the second floor to find the bathroom occupied. 

It was seven AM and he didn’t remember a time when he was at the Potters that anyone would be awake at that time.

He grabbed his wand, just in case it was really a burglar or something. Why would a burglar want to shower at seven AM he didn’t know, but he had to be prepared for anything. 

The door opened and out of the steam a wet, shirtless James Potter walked out. 

Scorpius let his wand fall as he stared, eyes tracing the beautiful pecs and biceps of the man in front of him. Scorpius knew James was hot, that was a given considering he was Professional Quidditch player, but _damn_. Scorpius felt personally attacked by the drop of water that fell graciously from James’s hair onto his neck, trailing a devious path down his toned chest and abdomen before ending in the towel wrapped around his hip.

“Morning,” James said, voice tinged with amusement.

Scorpius closed his mouth—_when_ had he even opened his mouth, for Merlin’s sake?—feeling his face heat up. 

“Morning,” he answered, eyes focused on the wall behind James. “Didn’t know you would be up this early.”

“Quidditch training has shaped me. It’s physically impossible for me to wake up later than 6:30 AM.” He scratched his neck. “What about you?”

“Malfoy genes,” Scorpius joked. “Um.” He bit his lip, pointing at the door. “I kinda want to shower.”

It was James’s turn to blush. 

“Oh, sure, sorry,” he said, walking away.

...

James Potter couldn’t stay inside a shirt; it was ingrained in his DNA to be averse to shirts and anything that could obscure the view of those godforsaken abs.

Lily and Al were discussing something vaguely important, and Scorpius was trying to be a good friend and listen, he really was, but it was impossible to pay attention to anything other than that perfect view. James’s pecs were glistening wet from the beach water, his hair was wavy and bright under the sun, and he was wearing only loose shorts that cut low in the V of his pelvis and left very little to imagination.

It was hard not to get hard.

“Are you guys going to at least get close to the water?” James asked as he approached them. “It doesn’t bite, I swear.”

“I’ll go in a while,” Lily said. “The sun is too hot.”

“That’s the whole point of summer, Lils.” James rested his wet arm over her shoulder, and she groaned. He did the same with Al on his other side.

“Ugh, you’re gonna get me dirty,” Al complained.

“Another good point for summer hols: getting dirty, don’t you agree Scorpius?” James said, winking at him.

Scorpius felt his cheeks burn and shrugged, trying not to think of James Potter and getting dirty in the same sentence.

James smirked, and Scorpius couldn't stay there anymore, otherwise he'd explode.

"Come on, Al, let's go in," Scorpius said, getting up and brushing the sand from his lap.

Al huffed but followed after him nonetheless.

As soon as Scorpius touched the water, he felt lighter. He dipped his head underwater and ran his hands through his hair before using a wandless charm to tie it up in a bun.

"Scor," Al called him.

Scorpius turned to him and Al splashed water in his face. Scorpius laughed and retaliated.

They started a silly water fight, splashing each other and giggling like children.

"Merlin, you're so stupid!" Al complained.

Scorpius stuck his tongue at him.

Al rolled his eyes.

Scorpius looked around.

"Where's James?"

"Over there talking to Lily." Al wrapped an arm over Scorpius's shoulder and turned him towards the sand. James and Lily seemed deep in conversation but every now and then James glanced at them.

"You're into him, aren't you?"

Scorpius turned to face Al, feeling his face heat up.

"Am I that obvious?" he asked.

"A little bit." Al snorted. "I think he got the hots for you too."

"_The hots_," Scorpius repeated mockingly. "He's probably just having fun with me getting flustered all the time."

"It is fun to watch when you get all cute and red," Al pointed out. "And, well, James is a flirt, but he's a nice guy."

"Yeah, yeah, but he's not interested. Until yesterday, he thought we were dating."

Al huffed.

"So pretty, but so oblivious." Al sighed. "Mum says he got that from dad."

...

After watching the sunset on the beach, they went to a famous wizarding restaurant located in the middle of the sea.

It was fancy. The staff was nice and the view of the shore was amazing, but the dinner was terribly awkward.

Lily and James weren't talking to each other, and, for some reason, every time James tried to talk to Scorpius, Lily would interrupt him. 

Al was the only one having fun, and Scorpius wondered if he had siblings, would he be as excited? 

Probably, considering his family.

“Enough!” Mrs Potter said after Lily and James started to nag about each other’s dishes.

Lily and James both looked down, ashamed.

“What’s going on?” Mr Potter asked.

Al was glowing now, leaning his elbow on the table to fully enjoy the conversation.

“It’s Albus’s fault,” Lily said.

Scorpius snorted as Al let out an indignant splutter. 

“What the fuck do I have to do with your fight?” he asked, looking as surprised as Mr and Mrs Potter.

“You didn’t tell me you and Scorpius broke up!” Lily complained. “James told me you guys weren’t dating and—”

“And nothing!” James interrupted her, looking alarmed. “You started to nag me and point out how they hadn’t broken up when I know for a fact that they aren’t dating!”

“They may not be dating but they’re obviously still into each other!” Lily said. “They’re always touching each other! And they always share rooms when we travel!”

“Well, that’s because they’re _friends_!” James said, glancing at Scorpius. Then he said in a lower voice, “Friends do that, right?”

“Friends who want to be _more than friends_ do that!” Lily insisted.

“You fought about _my love life_?!” Now Al looked enraged. “I can’t fucking believe this.”

Scorpius was trying to process all that was happening around him. Why the hell would Lily and James discuss his and Al’s past relationship? And how didn’t Lily know that they weren’t dating? According to Al she was the second smartest Gryffindor in the house (‘_The first is my mum, of course_’, he’d said)

Mr and Mrs Potter were looking at each other with expressions of confusion and amusement.

“Is everyone calm now?” Mr Potter asked, looking at everyone at the table for a moment before focusing on Al. “Are you and Scorpius dating?”

“No.” Al sighed. “We broke up.”

Mrs Potter’s face fell, and she looked between them. Scorpius’s face was on fire and he realised they thought they’d broken up _recently_, instead of years ago.

“We broke up in Fifth year,” Scorpius admitted. “We’re not sad now or anything, we’re just friends who touch each other a lot but do _not_ want to be more than friends.”

“Yeah, and we never told you because we never said anything about our relationship, you guys just assumed.” Al huffed. “And, well, it never really came up.”

“I can’t believe you never told me!” Lily complained.

Mrs Potter pinched her nose and turned to Lily and James.

“Why were you two fighting instead of talking to your brother and Scorpius?”

“Because!” they screamed at the same time and glared at each other.

“Enough,” Mrs Potter said once again. “Just stop fighting and…” She turned to Al. 

“Tell us if you ever start dating again.”

“Yes, Al,” Mr Potter agreed, trying to look serious, even if his eyes were still sparkling with amusement. He then turned to Scorpius. “And Scorpius, you are very welcome at our house, next time you can have the guest room if you want.”

Scorpius nodded, feeling mortified.

...

As soon as Mr and Mrs Potter left for their room, Al went to the fridge to get a beer and Scorpius followed.

Al passed him a beer and he took a large swig of it.

“I’m sorry for that,” Al said, glaring at Lily and James who had joined them in the kitchen. “My family is insane.”

“You are the one who never told us!” Lily said with a pout. “And everyone at Hogwarts thinks you’re dating.”

Al and Scorpius shared a glance.

“You’re exaggerating,” Scorpius said. 

“They probably think we look good together,” Al said, shrugging. “We kinda do.”

“Yeah.” Scorpius chugged his beer. “People in our year knew we weren’t together.”

“Thank Merlin, otherwise I’d have spent sixth and seventh year in a dry spell,” Al commented, and Scorpius laughed.

Lily looked pointedly at James before saying good night and leaving.

“Why is she so mad at you still?” Al wondered.

James shrugged and grabbed a beer for himself.

They went to the living room like the other night, only this time James, Al and Scorpius sat all on the same couch. 

It was a big couch, but it was still hard for Scorpius to focus on the conversation with the heat of James Potter right next to him.

“I’m excited about next season, I think we have a great chance to win the Cup again,” James said with a bright smile. “Plus Coach Wood thinks there’s a good chance I might be recruited for the World Cup.” 

James's eyes were shining, and Scorpius couldn't help but smile.

“I think you’ll be great out there!” he said, genuinely excited. “Where will the next World Cup be?” 

“In Canada.” James sighed. “I’ve always wanted to go there.”

“It’s very cool. I’ve been to Toronto once with my dad and Al,” Scorpius said. “It’s very fun and cold. We only spent two days because dad was on a work trip, but we saw the Niagara Falls, went to CN tower and went to some amazing museums.”

“Huh, Al never told me you guys went to Canada.” 

James turned to Al but… Al wasn’t there.

“Where did he go?” Scorpius frowned, looking around, then he remembered their conversation at the beach and immediately wanted to kill his best friend. 

“I think he went to sleep?” James guessed.

“He’s so bloody sneaky.”

“He is a Slytherin,” James teased, and Scorpius huffed. “Do you want another beer?”

Scorpius bit his lip, indecisive, and when he looked up he realised that James was curiously staring at his mouth, so he licked his lips.

“Sure.”

James, taking his eyes off Scorpius for a millisecond, grabbed his wand and summoned two beers from the fridge. 

“What are you going to do now that you’ve graduated?” James asked. “I thought you and Al were going to the same place, but then he told me you chose another path.”

“Ah, yeah.” Scorpius nodded, taking a sip from his beer. “I’m going to begin my Healer’s training at St Mungos this September.”

“You’re moving to London then?”

“Yeah! I found a nice flat there, when we get back from this trip I’ll finish organising it.”

“Cool,” James said. “I have a small flat in London, I love it there, I think you’re going to like it.”

“I think it’s going to be fun,” Scorpius agreed.

The silence stretched for a bit, they were looking at each other and drinking their beers. Scorpius felt some goosebumps, looking at James and being so close to him was disorienting.

James slowly reached for Scorpius’s hair that fell down his shoulder, looking at him as if to ask for permission. 

Scorpius nodded, still unsure of what was happening, and put his bottle on the table. 

James grabbed a small lock of blond hair.

“It’s as soft as I imagined,” he said. “It’s very pretty, your hair.” James raised his beautiful hazel eyes to look directly into Scorpius’s. “_You_ are very pretty.”

Scorpius’s face flushed.

James leaned closer, fingers slowly inching for Scorpius’s nape. Scorpius’s breath hitched as their faces kept getting closer and closer.

“Can I?” James asked, and Scorpius short-circuited.

Scorpius blinked rapidly and, due to his lack of words, decided to act and promptly clashed their mouths and their foreheads together in a failed attempt of stealing a kiss.

“Ouch!” James voiced, rubbing his forehead and laughing.

Scorpius wanted to die a little bit, but maybe life was worth living if he could hear more of that beautiful laughter.

“Oh my Merlin, I’m so sorry!” Scorpius said. “I just thought that, ugh, I don’t know what I was thinking, are you okay?”

“Hey.” James reached for him again, smile still on his lips. “I’m good, I was just surprised, is all.”

“I’m really sorry!”

“It’s okay.” James comforted him. “Just stay calm, no need to rush.”

Scorpius nodded and closed his eyes.

In a matter of seconds he felt warm lips brushing his, and he sighed, relieving the tension he felt. James’s hand on his nape was reassuring, but also sensual, since James was leading the kiss. 

Scorpius reached under James’s shirt to bring him closer as they deepened the kiss. James’s mouth tasted like craft beer and spices, and Scorpius knew he could get addicted.

Scorpius managed to get James’s shirt off of him and was delighted with the view of defined abs and the V that led to James’s shorts. James trailed a devious path of kisses and nibbles on Scorpius’s neck. He sucked hard on a sensitive spot and gripped Scorpius’s hair a little harder, eliciting a low moan.

It was getting out of hand. Scorpius was pulled onto James’s lap by strong arms and felt his blood flow steadily to his nether parts. He almost forgot they were in the living room, in plain view of anyone who walked in.

“James,” he whispered, breathing hard. James bit Scorpius’s lower lip in answer, looking up through his lashes at him.

“We should go to your room,” he said, grinding his hips down and feeling that James was just as aroused as he was. “Anyone could see us right now,”

“Lily is right next to me.” James sighed, his hands were groping Scorpius’s thighs, which gave him chills.

“I’m very good with Silencing Charms.”

“Oh, really?” James smirked. “I wonder why is that?”

“If you’re a good boy you’ll find out why.” Scorpius winked at him.

James snorted, leaning in for a quick kiss before tightening his hold on Scorpius’s thigh and lifting him as he got up from the couch. Scorpius instinctively wrapped his legs around James’s waist, feeling even more excited.

While James led them to his room, Scorpius attacked his neck, teasing and licking and enjoying his smell that was a mix of wood and grass and sand. He absolutely loved that every time he reached a particularly sensitive spot, James’s breath would hitch and he’d whisper a curse.

James entered his room and pressed Scorpius hard against his closed door, kissing him almost desperately.

“You're such a tease, _fuck_.” James sucked on Scorpius’s lip as they broke the kiss again. “I wanted to fuck you in the middle of the corridor.”

Scorpius licked his lips. “Maybe some other time, when there’s no one in the house.”

James shook his head, laughing, then dropped Scorpius on the bed again.

“Now I have you right where I’ve wanted since I saw you in those tiny rainbow shorts at the beach today,” James admitted, reaching up to pull Scorpius’s shirt out of the way. 

“Good.” Scorpius pulled him closer, pressing their bodies together. He then whispered against James’s lips, “_Undique Muffliato_”.

...

When he woke up, Scorpius knew he had to make his sneaky way out of there, but this time he really didn’t want to go.

James had an arm around his midsection and a leg over Scorpius’s thighs.

With a mournful sigh, Scorpius tried to wiggle out of James’s hold discreetly.

“Mhmm, don’t go.” James hummed against his neck, and Scorpius froze.

“It’s morning already.” Scorpius sighed as James pressed a small kiss to his jaw.

“Everyone’s sleeping,” James said. “We still have time”

“Merlin, you’re a temptation.”

Scorpius turned to face James and snuggled deeper.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Scorpius heard some noise outside the room.

He sighed, grabbing his wand to find out what time it was.

“It’s almost nine,” Scorpius said regretfully. James moaned. “I can’t believe I slept this late.”

“We were tired,” James said, pressing a quick kiss to Scorpius’s lips before sitting up and stretching.

Scorpius unabashedly watched as the sunlight from the window hit James’s large shoulders just right and gave his skin a beautiful glow.

“Last night was very... _interesting_,” Scorpius commented, sitting up as well and tying his hair in a bun.

James smirked at him, “I’d use other words, but yeah, interesting works.” 

“I’d like a repeat of that some time,” Scorpius admitted, feeling silly as his cheeks burned. Fuck, he was awful at this. “When we’re back in London we could grab a dinner or something?”

James’s smirk somehow turned into a very soft smile, and Scorpius returned it with a very embarrassingly happy smile of his own.

“I’d love to,” James said, kissing Scorpius one more time before grabbing his towel and heading for the door. He turned to Scorpius once again. “I’m gonna take a shower, you coming?”

“You know, if we keep like that until the end of the week, we’ll easily be found,” Scorpius huffed, summoning a towel for himself.

“I know how to be sneaky.”

“Uh-huh.”

...

Scorpius, like always, was right, and by the end of the trip everyone, even Mr Potter, was aware that he and James had been up to something.

The only one who questioned it was Lily though, asking Al if he was really okay with that. Only when she was assured that Al was okay and not the least bit sad about it did she stop giving James the stink eye.

Scorpius felt a bit mortified, but at least she didn’t question Al in front of Mr and Mrs Potter. That’d be a terrible situation.

The rest of the trip was nice and bittersweet. Scorpius spent most of his daytime with Al and his nights with James. 

He was very happy to start this with James but, as he told James, he needed to enjoy these moments with Al before he left, since the next time they’d see each other was going to be on Christmas.

In the end, after they’d come back to Britain and Al had to go get his International Portkey, he and Al cried a lot while saying goodbye. Then Mr Potter cried a lot as well. Lily, Mrs Potter and James only teared up a little. 

“Hey.” Al looked James in the eyes. “Take care of him.”

“Will do!” James nodded and saluted him. 

“And you take care of him,” Al said to Scorpius. “Unless he’s a bad kisser, then you’ve gotta let him go”

Scorpius huffed between his sniffles.

“You’re so annoying,” he said, “I’m gonna miss you”

“I’m gonna miss you too.”

They hugged once more before Al talked to his parents again and left.

James put his arm around Scorpius’s shoulder, and Scorpius relaxed in his embrace as they walked away.

...

It wasn’t a common occurrence but Scorpius could say with one-hundred percent certainty that James Potter was almost shitting his pants in his nervousness.

Scorpius was a bit nervous himself, considering this was the first time he showed up with a boyfriend for dinner with his family; they, unlike the Potters, had always been aware of the fact that he and Al weren’t dating, and they quite liked Al.

“Do you think they’ll like me?” James asked for the millionth time as they walked into the hearth. His hand was sweaty in Scorpius’s hold.

“They liked Al just fine,” Scorpius said. “And my dad is a hardcore Puddlemere fan.”

“But he doesn’t know about us, does he?”

“He knows enough, I had to tell them why you were invited, afterall.” Scorpius squeezed James’s hand once more before throwing Floo powder in the hearth and calling out, “Malfoy Manor.”

When they arrived, Scorpius used a quick wandless spell to clean them from the soot, then pulled James further into the Manor and headed for the dining room.

“Wow, this is huge,” James said, looking around in awe. “Al mentioned it before but I didn’t know it was this big.”

Scorpius looked at the decor and the high ceilings, the details in silver and green, the windows and the paintings. He hadn’t been here in a while after moving to London, but nothing had changed other than the seasonal decor his Grandma put up for Christmas.

They reached the dining room and his father, grandma and grandpa were already there. They all got up from their seats to hug Scorpius and greet James.

“Welcome,” Draco said, sitting in the head chair. “How’s school going?” he asked Scorpius when they all sat around the table.

Scorpius started an excited rant about St Mungos, his professors and his patients. When he was finished, he turned to James and preened at the look of sheer adoration he was giving him. Gryffindors were so cute.

“You’re enjoying London, then?” Draco asked, sounding a bit worried.

“Yes!” Scorpius answered excitedly. “I’ve met nice people, and there’s lots of things to do in Diagon Alley and Muggle London”

“And you live in London as well, Potter?” Scorpius’s grandpa asked, and James nodded, turning to face him.

“I play as Chaser for Puddlemere United, and we’re based in London, sir.”

“Hm,” Lucius hummed. “Didn’t know you like players, Scorpius.”

“What’s that even supposed to mean?” Draco asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Nothing.” Lucius took a sip from his wine glass. “I thought he was dating that Zabini girl, and now he shows up with a Potter.”

Scorpius frowned.

“Vanya only came here once, and it was at a group hang-out with Al and several other Slytherins,” Scorpius said. “You know that I’m gay, right?”

“I heard you and the Slytherin Potter talking about Zabini and figured you were dating her.” Lucius said. “You never said gay, you only said you liked boys.”

“I have had a rainbow flag on my wall since I was thirteen!” Scorpius was bewildered.  
Narcissa burst out laughing, and so did Draco.

“Father, you are really turning senile,” Draco commented, mirth in his eyes as he turned to James. “Congratulations on your last game, you scored some really nice goals.”

“Thanks,” James said earnestly, and Scorpius wanted desperately to kiss his flushed cheeks. “I can give you box tickets for our next game, it’s against Ballycastle Bats,” he offered shyly. 

“We can buy our own tickets,” Lucius muttered, and Narcissa glared at him.

“Oh, it’ll be a fascinating game, I’m sure; we’d love to go,” Draco answered, ignoring his father completely. “Now, Bitsy, could you bring us our food, please?”

A house-elf popped into the room and with a snap of her fingers the food appeared on the table and they started eating.

“How serious is this?” Lucius asked after dinner, looking between James and Scorpius.

Scorpius sighed, but before he could say something, James grabbed his hand and pressed a soft kiss on it.

“It’s very serious,” he said. “I really like Scorpius.”

Lucius huffed.

“Your Gryffindor arse better take good care of my grandson, otherwise—”

“Grandpa!” Scorpius grunted. “Stop scaring him!”

“Ignore him James,” Draco said. “He’s just a bitter old man.”

Lucius sputtered, and Narcissa patted his back in a very patronising way. Scorpius covered a laugh with his hand.

They said their goodbyes and headed to Scorpius’s flat.

“See, your family is not the only one with crazy stuff,” Scorpius said, helping James free himself from his tie.

“Your dad was very nice, though, and so was your grandma,” James said. “I’m glad to have finally met them.”

“I said they’d like you,” Scorpius said. “And grandpa will come around, hopefully.”

“My Gryffindor arse hopes for that as well,” James joked, and Scorpius rolled his eyes. “Meanwhile, could you to take a look, Doc? My arse really needs your medical attention right now”

Scorpius huffed. “If you keep up with that, whenever you go to St Mungos for real I won’t be able to take you seriously.”

“Why?” James’s eyes sparkled as he approached. “I’m always serious, it’s literally my middle name”

Scorpius shook his head. “Why do I put up with you?”

“Because I’m hot?” James asked, slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt. “And I’m sexy?”

James untied Scorpius’s hair and ran his fingers through it. 

“Very sexy,” Scorpius agreed, closing his eyes as James pulled him into a kiss. “It’s hard not to fall for you.”

“Feel free to fall all you want, baby,” James whispered against Scorpius’s lips. “I’ll be here to catch you”

“Ugh, such a cheesy Gryffindor,” Scorpius complained.

He couldn’t stop smiling, though.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2019 HP Next Gen Fest.


End file.
